Once upon a december
by Mina-Hai
Summary: "Era un vals para mí... que recordaría siempre... Con amor, junto a ti... una vez en diciembre" [Yuri! on Ice, AU, Viktuuri, Adaptación de la película "Anastasia" de Dreamworks].


_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri! On Ice, así como todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Studio MAPPA y sus creadoras (Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISOS: Adaptación de la película "Anastasia" de Dreamworks.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ONCE UPON A DECEMBER_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _1_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Corra, corra… Ya casi llegamos…

Mientras las manos se le congelaban y el aliento se le escapaba con cada paso, el hombre grande y de uniforme continuaba avanzando por el camino, tirando de su brazo para hacerle correr junto a él. Procuraba no respirar por la boca, pero era difícil. Sentía un dolor agudo en el abdomen, ahí donde un señor muy tosco le había pateado, y las lágrimas en sus ojos estaban congeladas, sin haber podido llegar a derramarse.

Todo había ocurrido muy rápido…

.

.

 _La puerta se había abierto de pronto, causando un estruendo que le obligó a taparse los oídos. Cinco hombres, cuatro de ellos armados, ingresaron en la habitación en calma. El último de ellos se abrió paso y les miró con frialdad desde el centro del cuarto sin ventanas. Su padre, muy despacio, se había puesto de pie, dejándolo detrás suyo junto a sus hermanas y su madre._

— _Es hora, mi zar —Había dicho—. Ya es tiempo de que se les escolte fuera de aquí._

— _Por supuesto… —Se les quedó mirando con fijeza, en especial a uno de los hombres con arma_ — _. Creo que… necesitaremos un minuto para prepararnos…_

 _Se giró, contemplando a su esposa, Alejandra, y a sus hijas mayores, deteniéndose en su último hijo y heredero. Se agachó a su altura y le dedicó una sonrisa, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros._

— _Quédate muy quieto_ — _formuló con los labios, sin llegar a emitir palabra. Víctor Nikiforov, por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo_ — _. Te quiero._

 _Cuando el zar Nikiforov se puso de pie, comenzó la lluvia de balas. Víctor, desde detrás del cuerpo de su padre, se quedó petrificado, observando como las ropas de emperador se le teñían de rojo en la espalda. Su madre gritó, estaba seguro, al igual que sus hermanas, pero él no fue capaz de hacerlo. El zar cayó al suelo, con el rostro blanco y la boca ensangrentada, mirando a la nada._

— _Mátenlos a palizas_ — _ordenó alguien_ — _. No desperdicien balas._

 _Entonces fueron por ellos. Uno de los guardias alzó su rifle y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo. Sintió la mejilla húmeda, y sus dedos se mancharon pronto con sangre que no sabía si era suya. Casi perdió la conciencia, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de escuchar los gritos de dolor de las mujeres de su familia que con rudeza eran despojadas de sus ropas en un intento de arrebatarles las joyas escondidas bajo las prendas. No pudo hacer nada._

 _En su visión imprecisa, contempló el rostro de su padre. Estaba igual que siempre, con la barba crecida y los ojos perdidos._

" _Quédate muy quieto"._

 _No respiró. Los ojos se le cerraron y casi cayó dormido. Cuando pasó una eternidad y el cuarto volvía a sumirse en silencio, escuchó las botas que se le acercaban y, sin que pudiera preverlo, el zapato se impactó en su estómago. Ni siquiera él supo cómo evitó lanzar un grito._

— _¿Está muerto?_ — _dijo alguien_ — _. ¿Y se supone que este niño iba a gobernarnos?_

— _Menuda basura imperial_ — _escupió otro._

— _Yurovski debe estar aguardando._

— _Sí, hay que hacerle saber al pueblo que la tiranía ha terminado._

— _Eso díselo a Ulianov._

— _Vayan. Si es como las cucarachas de su ascendencia y sigue vivo, me aseguraré de mandarlo directo al infierno._

 _Risas, risas de gozo y triunfo rebotaban en un lugar de masacre. Pies se alejaron poco a poco, murmurando sobre las piedras obtenidas y el oro que seguramente encontrarían en el palacio imperial. Los pasos se acercaron de nueva cuenta a su cabeza, y casi pensó que se la aplastaría con el pie. No sucedió._

— _Es increíble_ — _susurró_ — _. ¿Mi zar?_

 _Víctor abrió los ojos. El hombre le miraba desde arriba. Se quitó el sombrerillo y puso un dedo sobre sus labios. Le levantó casi con brusquedad, poniéndole de pie e interponiéndose entre él y la visión de la familia muerta._

— _Perdóneme, Dios mío_ — _rezó, sosteniendo a Víctor_ — _. Perdóneme usted señor por lo que he hecho._

 _En medio de su aturdimiento, Víctor se tambaleó, encogió los hombros y preguntó con inocencia:_

— _¿Tú también me vas a pegar?_

 _El hombre torció el gesto, quitándose el abrigo y colocándoselo al pequeño._

— _Nunca, mi señor…_ — _dijo con voz ahogada_ —. _Debo sacarlo de aquí._

 _Le condujo con rapidez a la salida, mirando hacia ambos lados antes de tomar al chico, aún desorientado, de la mano y echar a correr._

— _Vamos, Su Alteza… Conozco una salida._

 _Caminó como pudo tras él, luchando por no hacer ruido, pero no importó qué tan silenciosos fueran, o cuántos pasadizos pudiesen cruzar sin ser vistos. Sin importar todo ello, y antes de que lograran dejar el recinto, les encontraron._

.

.

—No puedo más…

Se quejó Víctor, cayéndose a intervalos. El hombre le tomó del abrigo y cruzó la última avenida, adentrándose en el bosque. Comenzaba a nevar.

—Vamos, Su Alteza. Solo un poco…

—¡Ahí están!

Un silbato sonó en la distancia y, cuando miraron hacia atrás, contemplaron a la horda de soldados bolcheviques que les seguían el paso. No podían retrasarse más. El soldado tomó a Víctor sobre los hombros y comenzó a correr con desesperación, atravesando la nieve acumulada que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, luchando por encontrar el sendero que le conduciría hacia el próximo poblado. El niño jadeaba a su espalda, emitiendo quejidos con los bamboleos de sus pasos, a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Cuando la zona pareció despejarse y los soldados se escuchaban más lejos, el hombre bajó al chico y le dejó en el suelo, se sacó un gorro maltrecho del bolsillo y se lo puso en la cabeza, ocultando aquellos cabellos de plata que delatarían de inmediato su ascendencia. Se agachó, mirando los ojos turbios del niño que apenas lograba mantenerse en pie.

—Escúcheme, escúcheme, mi señor —rogó—. Tiene que seguir sin mí. Le prometí a su padre que lo sacaría de aquí a salvo, pero si quiero conseguirlo necesito distraerlos —En determinado momento Víctor logró enfocar, contemplando al soldado que ahora estaba dando su vida por él—. No puedo seguir con usted —Se metió la mano en la chaqueta y sacó un par de collares de oro con rubíes incrustados junto con un anillo grande y bonito con una piedra azul. Víctor recordaba ese anillo de alguna parte, pero no sabía de dónde—. Tome esto. Úselo solo si lo necesita. Allá abajo —señaló la pendiente—, allá abajo hay un pueblo. Toque una puerta, la que sea, y pida asilo. Sálvese, por su padre… y por mí.

El soldado se puso de pie, borrando sus últimas huellas que conducían hacia el pueblo y corriendo en dirección contraria. Antes de desaparecer hizo una seña, indicando a Víctor que corriera, y cuando el ejército de la revolución apareció entre las sombras, dejó de verlo. El miedo alteró su respiración y echó a correr hacia abajo, entre los árboles, con la nieve arremolinándose en su cabeza y avivando el color de sus mejillas. Iba de lado a lado, bamboleándose y sosteniéndose de los troncos, a punto de desfallecer. El ejército no le había seguido.

Cuando una luz resaltó entre la negrura de la noche que se avecinaba, Víctor aceleró el paso, vislumbrando las sombras de las casas en la lejanía. La pendiente se volvía cada vez más inclinada. Su pie se atoró en una raíz suelta y cayó hacia abajo, rodando de lado y dando vueltas sin poder detenerse. La nieve se le metió bajo las ropas, asfixiándole de frío, y solo cuando el terreno volvió a ser regular, se detuvo.

El pecho se le aplastaba contra el suelo blanco y la mejilla se le hundía como si fuese una almohada. No podía levantarse ya. Las volutas caían del cielo muy despacio, mojando sus mejillas.

" _Voy a morir aquí… voy a morir sepultado en nieve"._

Una caminata se escuchaba a la distancia. Su corazón tembló de pánico, pero su cuerpo no respondía; su visión era cada vez más oscura.

" _Quizá… quizá…"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Well… Esta es una historia que quise hacer de repente jaja. Un día vagando en Facebook me topé con un fanart de Víctor como Anastasia y… ¡boom! Heme aquí.**_

 _ **Tengo vagos conocimientos de historia que pienso incluir aquí, tal y como pudieron apreciar con la escena de la masacre de la familia Romanov (AKA Nikiforov). Y de hecho, aparte de los rumores de Anastasia y su supervivencia, también existieron rumores de que el hijo pequeño de la familia había escapado de la masacre, so…**_

 _ **Y pues nada, espero que les guste. Serán capítulos muy cortos, a excepción de este (espero).**_

 _ **Eso es todo. ¡Gracias por leer! :D**_

 _ **Mina.**_


End file.
